Cowboys and Outlaws
by guardgirlgab
Summary: Gabbie and Haley are daughters of cattle herder and this is a one-shot of adventures with their companions


(Tucson, AZ in the Old West. Daughters of a cattle herder)

Gabbie: Do you see that cow over there?

Haley: what about it?

Gabbie: It's mighty purty

Haley: I guess, it looks sota like all the other ones

Gabbie: no look behind it.

Alfred: (pops up behind the cow)

Haley: Ha! Alfred!

Alfred: (waves at us)

Haley: did ya hear about that outlaw that came into town?

Gabbie: No I didn't

Haley: they call him the dark ranger or something. He's purty scary

Gabbie: I'm scared

Haley: me too! (Worried) Pa went to the store, and saw 'im

Gabbie: I hope that he doesn't steal our cattle

Haley: yeah...(suddenly there's the sound of shooting and horses) what the-?

Gabbie: What was that?

(A band of outlaws make donuts around us and shoot their guns)

Haley: (screams when she gets picked up by one) Help!

Gabbie: Haley! (Screams) Alfred! (Gets picked up by another one)

Alfred: Gabbie!

?: Put the girls down, Randy!

Gabbie: Ah!

Outlaw: Well, if it isn't Sheriff Wand and Deputy Honda (let's go of Haley and she starts to fall)

Kiku: Are you ok?

Haley: y-yeah (blushes) I'm fine.

Yao: you aren't going to terrorize out town, aru!

Outlaw: no we were just passing through

Yao: Good, aru!

(Outlaws pass by while smirking)

Haley: (shivering) that was scary...

Gabbie: yes it was. I hate those guys!

Haley: yeah, those dirty crooks... They looks like they're planning something...

Gabbie: They better not come back!

Alfred: (nods while glaring at them in the distance)

Haley: (to Kiku) Hey! I haven't seen you around...

Kiku: I'm new..

Haley: Oh, I'm Haley Tucker, you?

Kiku: I'm Kiku Parks ma'am (tips hat)

Haley: (smiles and blushes)

Yao: (to Kiku) we have to go, aru. (To us) we're glad we could help you, aru

Gabbie: Thank you

Yao: you're welcome, aru.

Haley: um... Bye, Deputy Parks

Kiku: Good bye Miss Haley

(They leave)

Haley: (clutches Gabbie's arm) that boy...

Gabbie: which one?

Haley: the deputy!

Gabbie: ooo you like him

Haley: we have to visit the sheriff and him when we're getting food from the store

Gabbie: Ok Haley

(Le time skip: next day we're walking to the Sheriff's)

Haley: (sees Kiku tying up the horses and gets red)

Gabbie: ooo look its your boyfriend

Haley: shut up! Uh...Hey Deputy!

Kiku: Oh hello girls

Haley: we made you gussy some bread for thanks! And Pa invited you two for dinner!

Kiku: Oh great! What time so I can tell the sheriff

Haley: around five, that's after we make sure the cattle's all rounded up so Pa said then

Kiku: sounds good

Yao: (comes in with a guy handcuffed)

Guy: Wait until my Pa comes! He'll whip you- (stops when he see the girls) Hel-looooo, Ladies.

Me: (rolls eyes) Disgusting!

Haley:(grossed out)

Guy: (keeps ranting) My Pa is the Dark Ranger! He'll kill ya if he learns you arrested me!

Yao: keep moving

Haley: (is scared as Yao starts to walk him in)

Guy: (looks at the girls) Don't think I for got about you two! (Smirks as Yao finally pushes him in)

Gabbie: (gasps and eyes start welling up with tears)

Haley: It's ok (tells Gabbie as she grits her teeth) He's just a creep.. Right, Kiku?

Kiku: right

(Le time skip to dinner)

Pa: I'm so grateful for you two saving my daughters

Yao: it was our pleasure and our duty

Pa: (nods) sure glad we can count on the law here

Gabbie: I am too. Thank you again

Haley: Thank you! (Punches fit into hand) but if they ever come again..

Pa: Haley?

Haley: huh?

Pa: eat your stew

Gabbie: Oh Haley

Haley: :D

Pa: That Dark Ranger... He won't be any trouble will he?

Yao: No. We'll keep an eye out though

Pa: Good, don't want my little girls hurt by out laws

Gabbie: (mumbles) I'm no little (almost 19)

Pa: (mumbles back) still my little girl...

Haley: (sighs) I'm not little either... (Sixteen)

Yao & Kiku: (sit there awkwardly)

Haley: (reaches for bread and Kiku does at the same time) Oops! S-sorry! You take one first...

Kiku: (blushes) O-okay

Gabbie: (mumbles to Pa) did you see that?

Pa: (glares a little but shakes it off) my baby girl...

Gabbie: Soo umm nice weather

Kiku: uh...yes. Very clear.

Yao: (nods in agreement)

Alfred: (runs in) sorry to disturb your dinner. But the cattle are gone!

Pa: What! (Grabs shot gun and runs out there)

Haley: Pa! (Chases after him)

Gabbie: (gasps and gets up fast but trips) Stupid dress!

Alfred: You ok? (Concerned)

Yao: (runs to catch up)

Kiku: You're sister just ran out there... 0.o

Gabbie: Yes, I'm fine. Haley always does that. Darn her curiousness

Haley: they're gone... (Stares at the open, empty field and starts trembling) Pa, the cows we raised!

Pa: (hugs Haley) shh it's ok we'll find them

Gabbie: (walks out and falls to the ground crying)

Alfred: Gabbie! (Kneels next to her) Hey, everything is going to be okay..

Haley: (gets REALLY mad) Nobody messes with my family!

Me: (sniffle) th-they're all gone. I had so many fun memories with them. (Sobs quietly)

Pa: Haley calm down

Haley: (growls but takes deep breaths) no one makes my sister cry... I'll get them...

Pa: Haley leave it to the Sheriff and Deputy

Gabbie: (crying into Alfred's shoulder)

Yao: we'll take care of it, sir. Well find out who stole your cattle.

Haley: it was probably that stupid little daddy's boy who got arrested...

Gabbie: (starts to get mad) Ugh that creep!

Haley: (growls)

(Le time skip to the Sheriff's office)

Gabbie: (wrings hands) I hope the find them

Alfred: Me, too.

Yao: we let him go earlier on.. But they might have come back for payback

Gabbie: (squeezes hands together) I hat that guy? He gives me the creeps!

Pa: (puts a hand on both of the girl's shoulders) You two need to calm down -.-

Gabbie: You didn't see him Pa!

Pa: We still need to keep our heads cool. Anger just gets in the way

Gabbie: fine (huffs)

Haley: (thinking) Well, if his father really was the Dark Ranger..

Gabbie: (has a burst of thought) Al why did you go and check on the cattle I thought you went home?

Alfred: Well... I did see this guy snooping I the back so I decided to check

Haley: What did he look like?

Alfred: (roughly describes the creep)

Gabbie: (gasps) The creep kid! Ugh I hate him!

Haley: (thinking) outlaws usually know where other outlaws are...that means only one thing!

Gabbie: I want to punch his face in!

Haley: ...Okay. Thanks for interrupting me...But we have to go to the bar!

Gabbie: wh-what?

Haley: outlaws hang out at the bar, Gabbie. The ones around here know what Pa, Yao, and Alfred look like. Kiku's too new and if we dress up like boys they won't recognize us!

Gabbie: Umm I don't know

Haley: We have to! It's the only way to our cattle back...and for you punch that creep in the face.

Gabbie: O-ok. Hey Al can you stay close by just in case?

Alfred: (nods) of course!

Pa: (clutches Kiku's shoulder) you take care of my girls...'specially my baby.

Gabbie: Thanks (smiles)

Kiku: Y-yes sir (nods fast)

(Le time skip to the bar)

Haley: okay... (Is feeling a little but nervous now)...um...Where first Kiku?

Kiku: bar...that's where they talk

Gabbie: (thinking) yes! No dress!

Haley: okay (walks closer to Kiku as we walk in)

Gabbie: (in head) they totally like each other (out loud) so umm we can't drink

Kiku: (shrugs) drink water. The bar owner knows me so he will understand but not give us away.

Gabbie: (phew) Ok good.

Haley: (looks around) huh, it's changed since I've been in here last...

Gabbie: when were you in here?

Haley: Snubs (dog) ran in here. I had to get him. I was seven.

Gabbie: oh ok

Drunk guy: (grabs my shoulder) boy...do you know where flying mint bunny went?

Gabbie: Get your hand off my...brother!

Drunk guy: (starts crying) I just want friends! (Cries in her shoulder)

Gabbie: weirdo

Kiku: (shoves him off Haley)

Drunk guy: (falls on the ground and starts sleeping)

Haley: ...I am never gonna drink. EVER.

Gabbie: me neither

Kiku: (points to one guy) let's talk to him.

Haley: ok. (Walks over to his table and sits down)

Gabbie: do you know the Dark Ranger or his son?

Haley: (mutters) way to be blunt...

Man: (is a bit drunk) Dark Ranger...yeah! Me and him go away back... (Takes another drink)

Gabbie: So is he in town? I'd like to meet him.

Guy: (waves a finger at Gabbie) you don't just meet the dark ranger, lad. HE finds YOU. So have to play patience.

Gabbie: Darn. Do you know where he stays?

Guy: hm? Uhm... Maybe a little..?

(Rubs fingers together for money)

Gabbie: Fine! (Hands him coins)

Guy: huh? Why did you give me money?

Haley: you asked for it...

Guy: oh yeah...He hangs out by the old cabins out of town.

Gabbie: thank you (gets up and walks out)

Haley: That's good. We go the information...and I got to learn how drunk people act

Me: (laughs) ya. Ok let me go get Al and tell him we're done. (Walks off)

Haley: Okay. Thanks for helping me out in there, Kiku.

Kiku: You're welcome. Gabbie sure wasn't shy.

Haley: Yeah, that's my sister. :)

Kiku: Nice girl. Too bad Al is shy

Haley: huh? What do you mean?

Kiku: You didn't know he likes her? I don't even know him and I can tell

Haley: ohhh, that kind of shy. That's nice. Wish a boy liked me like that.

Kiku: (blushes) you never know

Gabbie & Al: (come back laughing)

Haley: what's so funny?

Gabbie: Al fell when I got over there cuz he got scared

Haley: Scaredy Cat!

Alfred: Hey! Am not! Not my fault Gabbie came up behind me and yelled Hi

Gabbie: (starts laughing again) yIt was so funny you should have seen your face (makes the face) (laughs)

Haley: :D (laughs)

Gabbie: Okay now let's go find that creep so I can punch him in the face for taking my Fiona(cow)

Kiku: we have to go get Sheriff Yao and your father first

Gabbie: fine! Let's get them!

(Le time skip after they save the cows)

Haley: we did it! (Hugs Kiku then blushes and lets go) s-sorry

Gabbie: (punches guy in the face) yes! TAKE THAT CREEP!

Kiku: (blushes) I-it's alright

Alfred: Calm down, Gabs (Laughing his butt off) hey...Listen. I have to tell you something...

Gabbie: Hmm?

Alfred: I...um. Really like you...I mean, more than friends...I love you.

Gabbie: (smiles really big) R-really?

Alfred: Yeah! You're the most amazing girl I've met!

Gabbie: (starts jumping up and down) I love you too (kisses him)

Pa: (death glare to Alfred) (mouths) Take care of my baby!

Alfred: (nods a little scared)

Haley: When's the weddin'? :D

Gabbie: umm (looks at Alfred)

Alfred: (shrugs) Soon.

Haley: Cute. (Looks over at Kiku then blushes and looks away)

Kiku: You feeling alright Haley? You're all red.

Gabbie: Oh My Gosh I need to get all this stuff ready!

Haley: I-I'm fine, I guess it's a little hot th-that's all!

Kiku: Let's get you into the shade (leads you over to the side)

Alfred: Calm down Gabs it'll be fine

Gabbie: (still freaking out) dress, shoes, guest list, bridesmaids, maid of honor...

Haley: (Blushes even redder)

Kiku: so you excited for their wedding? (nods over to where Gabbie is freaking out and Alfred is trying to calm her down)

Haley: Yeah! He'll be a great brother-in-law

Kiku: looks like your sister is freaking out

Haley: yeah, she does that. (Looks at him and smiles)

Kiku: You'd be a pretty bride (blushes)

Haley: (blushes as well) oh...uh...really?

Kiku: Mhmm

Haley: Kiku...um..do you like me?

Kiku: umm ya..:)

Haley: (hugs him and kisses his cheek) I like you too

Kiku: (hugs Haley)

Gabbie: (saw the whole thing) oh boy Haley's got a boyfriend Al

Alfred: (calls out) Good job, Kiku

Gabbie: (playfully slaps him) be nice

Kiku: (blushes deep)

Haley: (blushes too)

Kiku: so you wanna be my girlfriend?

Haley: Yes!

Kiku: awesome (kisses your forehead)

Gabbie: awwww

Haley: (blushes)

***I don't own Hetalia but I wish I owned Alfred (America) and Haley wishes she owned Kiku (Japan). Comments are appreciated.***


End file.
